Closer
by RoseWeasley FirePrincess
Summary: Rose is back from Hogwarts for the holidays. Hermione notices she's upset, but why? Hermione tells her daughter of her horror from Malfoy Manor. *Please Read and Review! :)


"Rose? Rose! Let me in! Come on, Rose! Talk to me!"

Hermione was upset. And you know what happens when Hermione Weasley nee Granger gets upset. Let's just say not good.

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Her daughter Rose screeched back through the other side of the door.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, don't make me blast this door off! You let me in this minute, young lady!"

The door slowly creaked open and Hermione pushed it open to see her daughter's red, tear streaked face looking at the ground.

"Oh, Rosie, what happened? You haven't said a word since you got off the train."

Hermione tried to lift her daughter's chin up so she could look at her in the face, but she turned away and went to sit on the bed, looking at her hand in her lap.

"Talk to me, Rose. You know you can talk to me about anything," She said making her way to the bed and sitting down next to her daughter.

Rose sniffed and turned to look at her mother, "Tell me about how you and daddy got together."

"Hun, I've told you this story so many times you could tell me it word for word!"

"Please, mom! Just one more time!" She said in a pleading voice.

"How about I tell you something I've never told you before? You're old enough to know."

They got comfortable, getting pillows and turning to face each other.

"So you know how your dad, Uncle Harry, and I went on the search for horcruxes when we were in our seventh year."

"My age!"

"Yep, so this takes place after we were taken to Malfoy Manor."

*******Flash Back*******

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione was deathly still. She was close to unconsciousness from all the torment she had gotten from the same woman that was holding her with a knife at her throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

She was slowly, slowly slipping into unconsciousness and all she could hear was the faint sounds of people talking and the brief clatter of wands. She also felt a searing pain on her neck from the silver shining blade.

All of a sudden she felt herself falling and something falling on top of her. "I'm going to die," she thought as she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

"I had been out for a while but once I had finally awoken, Ron was there next to my bed. We had gone to your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's cottage."

"Mom! It can't be over yet! That's barely anything!"

"I'm not done yet! Just give me a moment."

*******Flash Back*******

Hermione slowly awakened in a soft bed with sunlight streaming over her aching body. She turned to see a figure with bright red hair in the chair looking at her with a relieved smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hermione," he said in a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess."

"Hermione, I-I was afraid I-we- were going to lose you."

"Ron, to be honest, so was I."

They stared at each other silently, not knowing what to say.

"I think I want to get up and stretch my legs. I've been in this bed for who knows how long!" said Hermione getting out of bed. As she got up she felt a little dizzy wobbling around for a second. Ron got up and held her elbow, trying to keep her steady. She muttered thanks and walked toward the door. Ron followed and they silently entered the hall way.

"If you want we can go to the sitting room? It's just across here." Ron led her to the sitting room but stopped short in the doorway.

"Ron, what happened back there? All I remember is me screaming from the hurt over my body."

"Well, there was a lot going on. What do you want to know?" Ron said looking down at his shuffling feet.

"What were you and Harry doing down there? You know, while I was with Bellatrix."

"Erm… Well, Harry was trying to figure out a way out I guess and I was well, erm… yelling."

"Yelling?"

"Ya, yelling…"

"What were you yelling, Ron?"

"Erm… You're name…." His face was a violent shade of magenta. Hermione was shocked to hear that he had called out her name. She was so close to kissing him.

"Ron, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done." She took a step forward toward the confused red head and put her head on his chest and her arms around his torso. He finally understood that he should probably put his arms around her too so as to not make it any more awkward as it already was. They stepped away from each other and both had a relieved look on their faces.

"I need you two as well!" they heard Harry call to them and they stepped out of the doorway toward his voice.

"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing—coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that—"

Hermione gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"So then we went to talk to Griphook and Ollivander and things led up to the war'" Hermione finished taking a deep breath.

"You must have been really scared when she was torturing you."

"Yes, but things got better and it brought your dad and I closer. So do you want to tell me why you've been locked up in this room of yours sulking around?"

"Not really, but I will."

"Go on."

"Ok, well, there's this boy. You see, I really like him and I know he likes me."

"How are you so sure?"

"He told me and he kissed me."

"Alright, go ahead. Why are you so upset?"

"He says we can't be together because of our families."

"Wait, Rosie. Who is this boy?"

"Erm… Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy… but I really like him and he likes me! But he says that his parents and you guys would never allow it! I told him it was our decision but he told me he wasn't good enough and I deserve someone better."

"Hunny, if you really like him, and he likes you, nothing should be able to come between you. His parents will get over it and your father will too. I'm absolutely fine with you two dating. Al says he's a nice kid and so do your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. And sometimes, the girl has to take charge with these things because the boy thinks he's doing what's best when sometimes he's not."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go owl him now. Thanks so much mom! You're the best! Love you!" With that Rose left leaving her mom thinking about Ron and herself.


End file.
